pesadillas
by noh-chan
Summary: Soul no consigue dormir, Maka no sabe el porque...Cuando se entere, se dara cuenta de lo que su arma siente por ella y al reves. Mal summary lo sé! Pero es mi primer fic.  Denle una oportunidad! ACABADOOO
1. El principio

POV Maka

-¡Hemos conseguido el alma de una bruja! Soul,¡a eres una Death Scythe!-grité entusiasmada-.

-Lo sé.-Dijo mi compañero con una sonrisa torcida-.

...

...

-Maka, despierta. El desayuno está listo.- Dijo Soul haciendome despertar-.

-Mmmmm... Ya vooy.-Dije abriendo los ojos-.

-Date prisa.

Soul salió de la habitación.

"Que buen sueño tuve, espero ser capaz de convertirlo en una Death Scythe fuera de mis sueños" pensé.

Me levante y me dirijí hacia el comedor a desayunar.

-Otra vez te levantaste antes que yo.-Dije sentándome en el sofá-.

-No podia dormir.-Dijo el albino secamente-.

-¿Qué pasó?¿Otra pesadilla?-Pregunté preocupada-.

Últimamente tenia pesadillas cada dia, pero él no queria contarmelas.

-Si...

Nos quedamos en silencio.

-¿Porque no quieres contarme tus pesadillas?Estoy aqui para apoyarte. Puedes confiar en mí...

No sabia porque razón Soul no me contaba lo que le ocurria... ¿Es que no confiaba en mí...?

-Sé que puedo contar contigo... Pero no tiene importancia.

Soul se levantó, puso su plato en el fregadero y se fué hacia su habitación, pero antes de que entrara en ella le cojí de la mano.

-Para mí sí es importante. Me preocupo por ti...

Soul me miró y me vió preocupada.

-No quiero verte así, y menos por una tonteria como esta.

El albino levantó su mano para acariciarme la mejilla.

-Entonces dime de que se tratan tus pesadillas.-Dije sonriendo maliciosamente-.

Soul se soltó de mí y entro en su habitación dejándome sola en el pasillo.

"Seré idiotaa..."

"Realmente le pasa algo a Soul...¿Cómo puedo hacer para que me lo digaa?

¡Me está volviendo loca!"

El ruido de la puerta me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-¿Aún estas ahí?-Dijo sorprendido-.

-Eeeem... sí. ¿Porque lo dices?¿Es que quieres que me vaya?

Lo último lo dije molesta.

-No es eso, me ha sorprendido que estuvieses aquí de pie durante tanto rato.

"¿Pero cuanto tiempo habia estado pensandooo?"

...

-¡Quiero saberlo...¡Quiero saber el porque de que no puedas dormir!

Soul se quedó en silencio, serio.

-¿Eso a qué viene?

-Respóndeme porfavor...

Soul suspiró.

-Pero Maka...

Miré a Soul.

-Porfavoor...

-Te haré un resumen.

-Vale

...

-El kishin acaba contigo

...

...

Todas las noches en que Soul no podia dormir, eran mi culpa, era yo la causa. Mi muerte era la pesadilla que se repetia dia tras dia en la mente de Soul...

De repente, sentí a Soul rodeandome tiernamente con sus brazos.

-¿S-soul?-Balbuceé sonrojada-¿Qué haces...?

Pero no contestó.

Estábamos muy cerca el uno del otro. Podia sentir el olor del champú que solia utilizar, y su aliento rozaba suavemente mi oreja izquierda.

-No quiero perderte...-Me susurró en la oreja-.

-Yo tampoco quiero perderte...

Correspondí el abrazo de Soul y le besé en la mejilla.

-Soul, no le des mas vueltas al asunto, tan solo es un sueño...

Dije estrechandolo más.

¿Tanto le dolia que yo muriese en sus sueños...?

¿Qué era yo para Soul? ¿Y qué era Soul para mí?

"Buena pregunta... Qué era Soul para mí..."

¿Mi arma?¿Mi compañero?¿Mi amigo?¿Tal vez algo más qué todo eso...?¿Tal vez...esté enamorada de él...? No, eso era imposible...

-¿Maka?

Soul volteó su cabeza hacia mí para ver lo que ocurria, y yo tambien, haciendo sin darme cuenta, que nuestros labios quedasen a escasos centímetros de tocarse.

Sentí como el calor inundaba mis mejillas.

Soul al verme así soltó una de sus típicas risitas de chico cool.

-¿Porque te sonrojas?-Dijo mostrando una de sus sonrisas torcidas.

"Eso mismo me gustaría saber a mí..."

-No me he sonrojado.-Dije ocultando mi rostro en su pecho-.

-Maka

-Nani

Soul pusó una de sus manos bajo mi barbilla, haciendo que la mirase.

Podia sentir mi corazón palpitar bruscamente.¿Que me estaba ocurriendo?¿ Seria que amo a Soul...?

Soul me besó tiernamente en la frente.

-Maka yo te...

Cuando Soul hiba a acabar la frase apareció Blair en su forma gatuna de la habitacion de Soul.

-Nyaaa~ Siento interrumpiros, pero hay colegio y son las ochoo.

¡Anda!Las ocho...

...

¡El colegio comienza a las siete i media!

Soul bostezó

-Vamos, tenemos que apurarnos.-Dijo Soul deshaciendo el abrazo-.

-No iremos a ninguna parte.

-¿¡Cómooooo! Maka... ¿te golpeaste la cabeza?¿Desde cuando no quieres ir a clase?

-Desde que necesitas dormir y no te dejaré solo. Vete a dormir.-Ordené a Soul-.

-Maka, tendré pesadillas.

-¡Pareces un niño pequeño diciendo eso!-Dije en ás, yo estaré contigo...

POV Soul

No tenia ganas de pelear con Maka, realmente queria dormir, y dormiré más tranquilo con Maka cuidandome.

Entré en mi cuarto seguido de Maka.

Me estiré y me tapé mientras Maka cojía una silla para sentarse al lado de mi cama.

-Que duermas bien.

Maka me besó dulcemente en la mejilla, pero antes de que se alejase para sentarse, la besé en los labios. Ví como Maka se ruborizaba.

Ella estaba muy linda así...

-Creo que dormire muy bien-Dije sonriendo-.

Maka se sentó con la mirada fija en el suelo.

POV Maka

¿Qué...?¿Qué era lo que acababa de pasar?

Soul acababa de besarme...

Me toqué los labios y volví a hacerme la misma pregunta de antes...¿Yo le amaba?

...

Vale, lo acepto... yo le amo...él me besó pero... eso no debe de significar nada para él...

Fin capitulo 1


	2. Todo aclarado

**Hola! Aqui pongo el capitulo 2! xD Miyoko tendre en cuenta lo que me dijiste! (Gracias a todas por el review ^^). Bueno, Soul Eater NO me pertenece(es una pena) se me olvidó decirlo en el primer capi xD. Aqui os dejo el capitulo.**

**Pov Soul**

Desperté entre sudores y jadeos, pero la causa esta vez no eran pesadillas... _eran otro tipo de sueños... _Creo que saben de lo que hablo.

Me giré para mirar a Maka, que una vez más se convirtió en la protagonista de mis sueños, pero solamente estaba la silla.

De repente recordé lo que lo que ocurrió antes de que me durmiera. Yo besé a Maka.

Me sonrojé levemente al recordarlo, al recordar la suavidad de sus labios...

Justo en ese momento, Maka entró al cuarto con una bandeja de comida.

-Oh, ya despertaste-Dijo sonriendo-aquí tienes tu cena.

Menos mal que no estaba enfadada conmigo... Un momento,¿Cena?

-¿Cenaa?

¿Pero cuantas horas habia desperdiciado durmiendoo?

-Sí, son las nueve de la noche. Has estado todo el dia durmiendo.

Maka se acercó y dejó la bandeja en la mesita de al lado de mi cama.

-¿Has dormido bien?

Sonreí ampliamente.

-Perfectamente.

-Voy a ducharme , tú mientras come.

Maka salió de la habitación y empezé a comer.

Cuando terminé, llevé la bandeja al fregadero y volví a mi cuarto.

Delante de la puerta estaba Maka.

-¿Vas a dormir ya?-Preguntó Maka para después bostezar-.

-Sí, y tu también deberias.

-Vale, buenas noches...

Maka se dirijió hacia su cuarto y me dieron ganas de hacer lo que hice antes pero me contuve.

Me acosté y apagué la luz rezando volver a soñar con lo de antes.

Pov Maka

Me desperté entre gritos, pero no eran los mios, eran de Soul ,

eché una mirada fugaz al reloj. Las cinco y media de la mañana. Después salí corriendo hacia el cuarto de Soul.

Abrí la puerta, entré y me senté en la silla al lado de Soul intentando despertarlo.

-Soul, despierta.-Dije mientras le acariciaba el pelo-.

Soul despertó pegando un brinco y se quedó sentado. Estaba temblando, sus ojos estaban abiertos al máximo, y estaba sudando.

Se veia tan... tan débil...

No pude evitar abrazarle.

-Maka...¿Te desperté?

-No pasa nada...

-Eso es que sí.

-Sí.

...

-Déjame un sitio.-Dije levantándome de la silla-.

-¿Cómo?

-Dormiré esta noche contigo.

Soul me dejó un sitio y me estiré con él. Pronto nos dormimos.

Pov Soul

Desperté por culpa de los malditos rayos de sol que se infiltraban por las rejillas de la persiana.

-¿Ya te has despertado?

Me dí cuenta de que Maka estaba despirta, recostada en mí.

-Sí, por culpa del sol.

-Si quieres voy a bajar la persiana para que puedas dormir.

La idea estaba bien. Eso significaba estar más tiempo con Maka, pero ya no tenia sueño.

-No hace falta, ya no puedo dormir.

Respondí sentándome.

-Iré a hacer el desayuno.-Dijo Maka sonriendo-.

-Te lo agradeceria, estoy hambriento.-Le sonreí ampliamente-.

-Ahora vendré.

Maka salió del cuarto.

¿Porqué será que cuándo estaba junto a Maka podia dormir tranquilo?

Me quedé pensando en ello hasta que entró Maka con la comida.

-Aqui tienes tu desayuno.

Ella se quedó hasta que me comí el desayuno y luego se fué a lavar los trastos.

Pareciamos una parejita recién casados, y esa idea me agradaba bastante. Pero no seria muy cool casarme con una chica plana que se tiraba todo el dia leyendo, pero eso en realidad me daba igual. Porque yo la amaba, aunque fuese plana y su pasatiempo fuese leer, la amaba. No podia evitarlo.

Me levanté, me vestí y salí al comedor.

Me tiré todo el di aburrido tirado en el sofá como todos los sábados.

Pov Maka(Después de cenar)

-Maka, ¿Puedo canviar la tele?

Estaban haciendo un programa de cotilleo al cual no le prestaba mucha atención.

-Sí.

Puso una serie que solia ver a veces.

Cuando acabé de fregar, me senté al lado de Soul en el sofá.

De repente me acordé de lo que ocurrió la noche anterior y me ruborizé.

No puedo creerme que durmiese junto a Soul, era curioso, desde que me acosté con él no volvió a tener sudores ni le pasaba nada.

-Maka, ¿Porqué te ruborizaste?

Soul me mmiraba divertido.

-Mmm.. Por nada...

Giré la cara hacia el lado contrario de Soul.

-¿Hoy también dormirás conmigo?

Soul se acercaba cada vez más a mí.

Mi mente me decia que me levantase de ahí y me fuese a mi cuarto a dormir, pero mi corazón me decia que me quedase sentada y dormir con él. Y escojí lo segundo.

-Claro.

Ví como Soul me sonrió ampliamente para después levantarse.

-¿Vamos a dormir ya?

Soul se dirijió hacia su cuarto mientras yo fuí a canviarme para ponerme mi camisa y mis shorts, que era lo que utilizaba para dormir.

Pov Soul

Comenzé a acomodarme para dormir, cuando entró Maka y se estiró a mi lado.

Maka apagó la luz.

-Buenas noches...

Dije para después besarle.

Ella en vez de quedarse quieta y sorprendida como la última vez, me correspondió el beso. Eso no me lo esperaba.

Podia sentir mi corazón latir desbocado.

Me abrazó por la cintura y me estrechó entre sus brazos, y yo ponia una de mis manos en su pierna y la otra en su mejilla mientras profundizaba el beso y subia más la mano que tenia en su pierna.

Maka se separó un poco de mí, rompiendo el beso.

-Buenas noches...

La estreché contra mi pecho.

Seria ahora o nunca.

-Maka...

-Mmm dime Soul.

-Te amo.

Maka se quedó en silecio, el cual se me hizo eterno.

-Yo...Y también te amo...

Fin capitulo 2!

**Bueno, que os parecio el segundo capitulo? el tercero lo estoy haciendo y lo más probable sea que lo publique mañana! Dejen sus comentarios porfavor! ^^ Espero que os haya gustadooo! **

**Sayooo~~**


	3. De compras

**Holaa! Aqui traigo el tercer capitulo! (Miyoko no me molestó el comentario^^) Bueno Soul Eater no es mio ¬¬ yo lo sé, vosotros lo sabeis, todos lo sabes para que molestarse en decirlo? **

Maka Pov

Desperté antes que Soul. Todo volvia a la normalidad.

Me levanté sin hacer ruido para no despertar a Soul, pero antes de que me levantase, sentí una mano que me jalaba del brazo haciéndome caer sobre él.

-¿Dónde vas?

-Iba a hacer el desayuno.

Dije mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

-Maka, solo son las nueve de la mañana... quédate un rato más acostada.

Abrazé a Soul cuando sentí sus labios contra los mios.

-Te amo...-Dije sonrojada-.

-Lo sé.-Dijo Soul sonriendo-Yo también te amo.

Dí un respingo cuando sentí las manos de Soul bajo mi camisa.

Iba a preguntarle que hacia cuando me calló con un beso. Él iba lentamente subiendo sus manos por mi cintura.

Ese beso no era como el de las demás veces, este era más apasionado y más...¿_lujurioso_?

De repente me dí cuenta de lo que pretendia Soul, me separé de él y me levanté de la cama.

-Vo-voy a hacer el desayuno...

Salí de la habitación e hice el desayuno.

...

Soul queria ir demasiado rápido...

Desayunamos completamente en silencio y luego Soul se fué a ver la tele.

Sonó el telefono y atendió Soul.

-Hola. Vale, ahora voy. Sí, hasta luego.-Soul colgó y se giró para mirarme- Me voy un rato con Black star y Kid.

-Vale, ¿Vendrás para la hora de comer?

-Sí.

Soul fué a vestirse a su cuarto, se canvió y se fué.

De repente sonó el telefono otra vez.

-¡Hola Maka-chaan!

-Hola Tsubaki ^^.

-¿Quieres venir con nosotras de compras?

-Vale.

-Ahora pasamos a por ti.

-Sí. Hasta ahora.

-Hasta ahoraa!

Colgué y fuí a vestirme.

Me puse la ropa de siempre y fuí a sentarme en el sillón para esperarlas.

Soul Pov

-Heey,¿Que tal?-Dijo BS(Black Star) chocándome la mano-.

-Menos mal que te retrasaste 8 simétricos minutos.-Adivinen quien es xD, sí es Kid-.

-Bueno, ¿Vamos?-Dije-.

-Sí.

-Menos mal que os tengo a vosotros, yo no sabia que comparle aTsubaki para su cumpleaños.-Dijo aliviado el peliazul-.

Ahora estabamos de camino al centro comercial para comprarle algo a Tsubaki por su cumpleaños, que faltaban tres dias.

-¿Porqué no le pides matrimonio?-Dije riendo-.

-¡NOOO!-Gritó BS sonrojado-.

-¿Porqué no? Si estais saliendo juntos.-Dijo Kid-.

-Pe-¡Pero eso es muy diferentee!

-Pues comprale ropa.-Dije canviando de tema-.

-Pero esque no sé si le gustará lo que le compre.

-¿Porqué no llamamos a alguna de las chicas para que nos ayude?-Dijo Kid-.

-¡Buena idea Kid!-Dijo BS-.

-¿Pero a cuala de todas?

-Si llamamos a Liz, nos hará comprar todas las tiendas enteras, Patty no creo que sea de ayuda ¬¬, solo queda Maka.-Dijo Kid-.

-Vale, ya la llamo yo.-Dije cojiendo el telefono-.

Marqué el numero de Maka y llamé.

-¿Soul?

-Maka,¿Donde estás?

-Con las demás en el centro comercial, ¿Porqué lo dices?

Le expliqué lo que pasaba y dijo que ahora vendria.

Maka Pov

Al cabo de un rato llegué a donde me dijo Soul.

-Hola chicos.-Dije sonriendo-.

-Holaa.-dijo BS-.

-Maka,¡Tú también llegaste 8 minutos tarde!¡Viva la simetria!

-Eeemm... sí...

Soul me cojió de la mano. Kid y BS se nos quedaron mirando.

-Uuuu... Eso no lo sabia yooo...-Decia BS sonriendo pícaramente-.

-¡Qué tiernos!¡Se ven más simétricos así!-Dijo Kid con estrellitas en los ojos-.

-Bu-bueno, ¿vamos?

-Sí.-Dijo Kid -.

Estuvimos un buen rato dando vueltas por el centro comercial sin encontrar nada.

-¿y bien Maka?¿Se te ocurre algo?-Dijo BS-.

-No se... ¿Porqué no le pides matrimonio y le compras un bonito anillo?-Dije sonriendo -Eso seguro que le gusta.

Soul y Kid estallaron en carcajadas.

-¿De qué os reís?-Dije molesta-.

-Ya le dijimos, pero dijo que no.-Dijo Kid reponiéndose de la risa-.

-Vale.-Dijo BS-.

Todos nos girámos a ver a BS.

-¿Has dicho que lo harás?-Dijo sorprendido Soul-.

-Sí, pero como no me corresponda os doy una paliza a todos.-Dijo serio BS-.

Todos estaban un poco inquietos menos yo. Sabia que Tsubaki le corresponderia.

-Vamos, ¿A qué estamos esperando?-Dije-.

Fuimos a una joyeria y nos estabamos decidiendo entre cuatro anillos.

-¡Esperen!-Dije-.

Todos se voltearon para mirarme.

-¿Qué pasa Maka?-Preguntó Soul-.

-No sabemos que talla tiene...¿Y si le va pequeño?-Dije-.

Nos quedamos en silencio.

-Je... Esperaos un momento...

Saqué mi mobil y llamé a Tsubaki.

-Hola Maka, ¿Ocurre algo?

-Eem, te queria preguntar algo.

-Dime.

-¿Que talla de anillo usas?-Formulé la pregunta así, sin más-.

-siete, ¿Porqué?

-Ya lo verás, Tsubaki,Ya lo verás...Bueno eso era todo. Adioos!^^-Dije-.

-Adios...

Colgué y me giré hacia los chicos.

-Talla siete.-Les dije-.

-Vale, este me gusta.-Dijo BS-.

El anillo era precioso, era completamente de oro y por dentro tenia un _te amo y te amaré _grabado.

Lo compramos y fuimos a un burguer a comer algo, ya era mediodia.

-¿Pero como se lo digo?-Decia una y otra vez BS-.

-Simplemente dile lo que te salga.-Dijo Kid devorando una hamburguesa-.

-Sí...

Justo en ese momento, llegaron las chicas.

-Ahí viene.-Susurré-.

-¿Có-cómoo?-BS se giró sonrojado y vió a Tsubaki y las demás sentarse en la mesa donde estábamos-.

-Tsubaki tengo que hablar contigo.-Dijo BS seriamente-.

-BS era una sorpresa para su cumpleaños...¬¬-Dijo Kid-.

-Bueno, pero tengo que decirselo ya.

-¿Y qué es?-Dijo sonriente Tsubaki-.

-E-era quee... que yo...quiero...casarme ...¡contigo!

Tsubaki estaba sorprendida.

-Eso es que me quieres proponer matrimonio?

-Si...

Tsubaki sonrió y abrazó a BS.

-¡pues claro qué me casaré contigo!

Él sacó el anillo y se lo enseñó.

-¡Es precioso!-Dijo emocionada Tsubaki mientras besaba a BS-.

-Jeje.

Todos nos fuimos a nuestras casas.

...

Ojalá Soul me pidiese matrimonio...aaah... que feliz debe ser Tsubaki.

Soul y yo estábamos mirando la tele.

Soul me cojió de la cintura.

-Oye, yo... Siento lo de esta mañana...-Dijo mirando el suelo-.

-¿Esta mañana?Ah,eso, no pasa nada Soul.-Dije abrazándolo-.

-¿Seguro?-Dijo mirándome-.

-Seguro.-Le contesté sonriendo-.

-Tengo sueeño...-Dijo bostezando-.

Soul puso su cabeza en mis piernas.

-¿Te molesta si duermo así?-Preguntó Soul-.

-No.

Decia mientras acariciaba su pelo.

Al cabo de un rato nos quedamos dormidos.

Fin capitulo 3

**Bueno, aquí lo dejo! Espero que os haya gustado! Recuerden dejar su review^^. Hasta otraaaa! **

**Sayoo~~**


	4. ¿¡Embarazada?

**Holaaa! Aquí traigo el capi 4! Espero que os guste! Soul Eater no me pertenece i bla bla bla xD.**

Maka Pov

Desperté y miré el reloj. Eran las siete y cuarto.

¿Cuánto tiempo habremos estado durmiendo?

Soul aún seguia durmiendo. Estaba tan lindo así, parecia un angelito.

Mientas estaba en mi mundo pensando en el dia de hoy, ví a Soul despertarse.

-Buenas tardes dormilón.-Dije acariciándole la mejilla-.

-Buenas tardes, tabla de planchar.-Dijo riendo-.

¿Porqué me llamaba así? Eso me hizo enfadar, asi que retiré su cabeza de mis piernas y me fuí a hacer el desayuno.

-Hey, que era broma.

Soul se levantó, me agarró de espaldas por la cintura y me besó en el cuello.

-¿Soul...qué...haces?-Conseguí decir-.

-¿Es qué no puedo besar a mi novia?-Dijo sonriendo-.

Me giré para besarle y eso le sorprendió.

-¿Qué te pasa Maka?Siempre que te hago _algo _huyes de mí.-Dijo sonriendo-.

No le respondí y volví a besarle.

Soul pasó su mano por mi pierna.

Soul Pov

Levanté en brazos a Maka y la llevé a su habitación. La recosté a su cama sin romper el beso, y le quité la camisa.

Pensé que ella me pararia o algo, pero en vez de eso, me quito mi camisa y la tiró al suelo.

Me daba la impresión que este dia lo recordaria.

Abrí los ojos y me encontraba en la habitación de Maka. Ella aún estaba dormida sobre mí.

Aún no podia creer que lo _hayamos echo_.

Después de eso, nos dormimos totalmente cansados.

Me levanté, me vestí y fuí a acabar de hacer la merienda que estaba a medio hacer.

Cuando acabé se lo llevé a Maka, que ya estaba despierta y vestida.

-Ya despertaste.-Le dije mientras dejaba la bandeja con la merienda en la mesita de al lado de su cama-.

-Sí...

Maka me abrazó y suspiró.

-Te amo.-Dije-.

-Yo también...

-Bueno, deberias merendar.-Dije sonriendo-.

-Sí.

Maka merendó y luego salió del cuarto.

-Soul, voy a salir con las chicas un rato.-Dijo cojiéndo las llaves-.

-Vale.

Maka Pov

Cuando llegué al apartamento ví a Soul dormido en el sofá, se le caia la baba.

Me acerqué y lo tapé con una manta que habia en el salón.

Más tarde se despertó, cenamos y nos fuimos a dormir, cada uno a su habitación.

...

No podia dormir... Me habia acostumbrado a dormir junto a Soul.

Me levanté y fuí a su habitación.

-¿Estás despierto Soul?-Susurré-.

-Sí, no puedo dormir. Creo que me he acostumbrado a tí.-Dijo sentándose-.

-Yo igual.

Me senté a su lado.

-¿Quieres repetir lo de antes?.-Soul puso su mano en mi pierna-.

Besé a Soul y lo tomó como un sí.

Ya pasó una semana de eso.

Ahora me encontraba en el baño del burguer con mis amigas.

Me encontraba fatal, no sabia que me ocurria, llevaba dos dias así.

-Maka, tengo una ligera sospecha de lo que te ocurre...-Dijo Liz-.

-¿Y que es?

-¿No será que estas embarazada?-Liz comenzó a reirse, lo dijo en broma-.

Tal vez... Puede que esté embarazada... La otra vez no tomamos precauciones, así que no seria extraño que haya acabado preñada...

-Liz...Puede que tengas razón.-Dije-.

-¿Cómoo?-Liz estaba realmente sorprendida por lo que dije-.

-Deberia ir al médico.-Dije-.

-Pero...Maka, ¿Porqué no nos contaste que lo hiciste con Soul?-Preguntó Tsubaki-.

-¿Cómo sabes que lo hice con Soul?

-Maka eres tonta.-Dijo Patty-.

-Lo que quiere decir Patty, es que es obvio que fué con él.-Dijo Liz-.

-¿Quieres que vayamos ahora al médico?-Tsubaki sonreia-.

-Sí... Quiero saber cuanto antes que es lo que me pasa.

Salimos del burguer y nos dirijimos a shibusen.

Al llegar vimos a Stein.

-Stein.-Le llamé-¿Dónde puedo encontar a Medusa?(off:¡En mi historia ella es buenaa!)

-¿Medusa?¿Para que la buscas?-Stein cojió un cigarrillo-.

-Necesito hablar con ella...-Susurré-.

-¿De qué?

Stein era muy entrometido ¬¬.

-Le tengo que pedir que me haga unas pruebas.

A Stein le brillaron los ojos.

-Si quieres te las hago yo

-Eeemmm... no.. esque...-Buscaba una excusa sin éxito-.

-Maka cree que está embarazada y quiere que Medusa le haga la prueba.-Liz lo soltó todo sin tapujos-.

-¡Liiz!-Me giré para darle un Maka-chop-.

-Oooh. Ella está en la enfermeria. Y... si se me permite la pregunta...¿Quién es el padre?-Dijo mirando directamente a Liz, pero ella estaba muy ocupada sobándose la cabeza-.

-¡DE SOOOOOUUL!-Chilló Patty-.

-Spirit no deberia saberlo.-Dijo Stein-Puede matarle.

-Bueno, tenemos prisa profesor-Dijo Tsubaki-.

-Sí, las dejo. Adiós.

Stein se fué y nosotras nos dirijimos hacia la enfermeria.

Cuando llegamos entramos y vimos a Medusa sentada en una silla sin hacer nada.

-Hola chicas.-Ella se levantó y se dirijió hacia nosotras-¿Qué se les ofrece?

Le explicamos todo a Medusa y más tarde me hizo la prueba.

-Felicidades.-Dijo Medusa-Estas embarazada.

No me lo podia creer... Ahora solo falta decirselo a Soul...

Fin capitulo 4

**Ya acabé el capitulo 4! ^^ Espero que os gustee! No me he atrevido a poner lemmon ¬¬, no soy capaz, al fin y al cabo solo tengo 13 años! Bueno dejen sus review ^^ nos leemosss!**

**Sayo~~**


	5. Un adiós y un reencuentro

**Holaaa! Aquí traigo el capi 5! Espero que os guste! Soul Eater no me pertenece. **

Maka Pov

Estaba sola delante de la puerta del apartamento, las chicas ya se fueron a sus casas.

Entré y me dirijí hacia el salón. No habia nadie, así que supuse que estaria en su habitación, así que entré. Pero tampoco habia nadie. Supongo que habra salido a dar una vuelta...

Entré a mi cuarto y ví una nota encima de mi cama, la cojí y la leí.

_Maka, siento no haberme despedido de tí, creo que es lo mejor para ambos. Tuve que irme a Londres con mis padres. Me llamaron hace rato diciéndome que debia volver lo antes posible. Lo siento de corazón... Espero que no me odies. _

_Soul._

...

No podia creer lo que estaba leiendo, no queria. Dejé la nota donde estaba y no pude evitar ponerme a llorar.

Me acosté sin cenar, no tenia ganas, y me quedé dormida enseguida.

Por la mañana desperté a causa del timbre del apartamento. Me levanté y fuí a abrir.

-Buenos dias Maka-chan.-Tsubaki estaba sonriente como siempre-.

-Sí... buenos dias...-Le hice un gesto a Tsubaki para que entrase a casa-pasa.

Nos sentamos al sofá.

-Maka, ¿Te ocurre algo?-Tsubaki parecia preocupada-.

Le enseñé la nota y la leió.

-Maka...¿Soul se ha...?¿Le dijiste?-Preguntó Tsubaki-.

Negué con la cabeza.

-¿Y qué harás ahora...?

-No lo sé Tsubaki. Tendré que tenerlo yo sola...

-Pero eso...

-No pienso abortar.

Soul Pov

Ya habia llegado a casa, ahora estaba en mi habitación. No sé si hice lo correcto...

-Soooul-Wes entró a mi habitació.¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada.-Dije de mala gana-.

-Dímelo, soy tu hermano.

-No te lo voy a decir.-Dije-¿Qué querias?

-Va a venir a trabajar una chica nueva.-Dijo-Tenemos que ir a presentarnos.

-¿Y cuándo viene?

-Dentro de cinco minutos. Pero no hace falta que te arregles, por que es una vieja amiga de mamá.-Wes salió del cuarto-.

Me levanté y bajé tomándome mi tiempo, luego me senté en el sofá del salón.

En el salón estábamos mi madre,Wes y yo. Mi padre estaba de viaje por el tarbajo.

Picaron en la puerta y una de las criadas abrió.

-¡Kamiiii!-Mi madre se abalanzó sobre la mujer que entró-.

-Holaaaa.

Empezaron a hablar pero no le prestaba mucha atención a lo que decian.

La amiga de mi madre me recordaba a Maka, era rubia, pero el color de sus ojos era azul, era alta y delgada, y bastante desarrollada...*¬*

Bueno, deberia dejar de pensar en esas cosas... ¬¬

-Mira-Mamá me señaló-Él es mi hijo menor Soul.

-Encantado.-Dije sonriendo-.

-Lo mismo digo.-Su sonrisa era idéntica a la de Maka-Sabes, tengo una hija de más o menos tu edad. Seguro que os llevariais bien.

-¿Y porqué no se viene con nosotros?Con ella seguro que Soul dejaria de poner esa cara.-Dijo mamá-.

-Bueno, si no os importa, le diré que venga cuando acabe el colegio.-Dijo Kami-sama-.

-¡Perfectoo!

¿Cómo seria la hija de Kami-saama?

Maka Pov

-¡Por fin vacacioneeees!-BS estaba chillando muy contento-.

Ya habian pasado siete meses desdé que Soul se marchó, ahora estaba increiblemente gorda.

Todos nos fuimos a mi apartamento un rato. Cuando llegamos allí, sonó el teléfono.

-¿Diga?

-Maka hija, ¿Qué tal?

-¡Mamá! ¡Hace mucho que no hablo contigo!-dije- Tengo que decirte algo.

-Oh, dime. ¿Qué es?

-Estoy embarazada.

-¿En serio? y,¿Quién es el padre?

-Mamá de eso no quiero hablar...

-Oh, vale, no pasa nada. Bueno, tengo que preguntarte algo.

-Dime.

-¿Quieres venirte de vacaciones conmigo?

-¡Sííí!

-Mañana cojeras el avión.

-Vale, pero cual.

-El que va hacia Londres.

Espera, ¿iba a ir a Londres?

-¿Lon-dres?-Dije-.

-Sí. Estoy trabajando en la mansión de una vieja amiga, te gustará. Ella tiene unhijo de tu edad, seguro que os llevareis bien.

-Sí...

-Bueno, adiós.

-Adiós-Dije-.

Realmente estab emocionada.

-¿Qué pasa Maka?-Preguntó Liz con curiosidad-.

-¡Mañana me voy de vacaciones con mamá!

Hacia mucho que no veia a mamá.

-¿A dónde?-Preguntó BS-.

-A Londes.

-¿Ahí no estaba Soul?-Kid tenia buena memoria-.

Hace siete meses después de enseñarsela a Tsubaki, le enseñé a los demás.

-Sí.

-Maka.-Liz me miraba seria-Vamos a hacer las maletas, y nosotras te ayudaremos.

Oh, no. Tardaremos una eternidad.

-Vamos.

Nos despedimos de los chicos y ellos se fueron.

A las diez de la noche teniamos la maleta echa, y fuí a hacer la cena para todas.

Cuando acabaron, se fueron y yo me dirijí a mi habitación dispuesta a dormir.

Al dia siguiente me levanté, almorzé y me fuí al aeropuerto.

Cuando me bajé del avión ví a mi madre esperándome y me dirijí hacia ella.

-¡Mamá!

-¿Maka?

Mamá me miraba sorprendida la barriga.

-Pero si ya te dije.

-Pero pensaba que no estabas de tanto.¿Quántos meses?

-Siete.

-Bueno, vayamonos ya que nos estan esperando a fuera.

-¿Quién?

-El mayordomo.

-¿Mayordomo?-¿Mayordomo de que? Ah, ya recuerdo. Mamá dijo que trabajaba en una mansión.-Ah, vale.

Salimos del aeropuerto y nos subimos al coche. Al poco tiempo llegamos.

-Mamá... ¿No me mirarán raro?-Dije señalándome el vientre-.

-Ellos ya lo saben.-Dijo mamá tranquila-.

Picó y abrió una mujer que parecia tener la misma edad que ella.

-Hola.-Dijo amablamente-¿Tú eres Maka no? Encantada.

-Sí... Igualmente.

Entremos y estuvimos hablando un rato.

-Bueno Maka, debes de estar cansada del viaje. ¡Wes!-Del pasillo apareció un chico alto con el pelo blanco y los ojos rojos-Lleva a nuestra invitada a su habitación.

-Vale, ¿Vienes?-Me dijo sonriendo-.

Me levanté y le seguí.

Se parecia mucho a Soul.

Pasemos todo el camino hacia mi habitación en silencio.

Al llegar a mi habitación me quedé sorprendida, era enorme.

-Bueno te dejo sola para que coloques las cosas.-Dijo cerrando la puerta-Ah, luego vendrá mi hermano menor, quiere conocerte.

-Vale.

Comencé a colocar las cosas.

Soul Pov

Estaba caminando por los pasillos de mi casa y me cruzé con Wes.

-Ella ya ha llegado, está en su habitación. ¿Sabias que está embarazada?

-¿La hija de Kami-sama?.-Dije sorprendido-.

Aún no sabia quien era ella, pero por lo que me dijo Kami-sama tenia solamente dieciseis años.

Fuí a su habitación y piqué.

-Pasa.-Se escuchó de dentro de la habitación-.

Esa voz me era familiar pero, ¿Porqué?

Abrí y me quedé mudo de la sorpresa.

-¿¡MAKA!-Conseguí decir-.

Ella se me quedó mirando.

-¿¡SOUL!-Respondió-.

Fin capitulo 5

**Bueno lo dejaré así^^. Espero que os haya gustado, aunque haya sido un lio. xD Espero vuestos review!**

**Sayoo~~**


	6. El pequeño Spirit

**Holaaa! Aquí traigo el capi 6! Siento haber tardado tanto en actualozar el fic, pero es que estaba muy liada con el cole(horrooooor! xD) **

**Espero que os guste! Soul Eater no me pertenece. **

Soul Pov

-¿Tú eres la hija de Kami-sama?-Aún no podia salir de mi asombro.

Ella asintió.

La miré mejor y me fijé en su vientre.

-Maka...-No podia creer lo que estaba viendo-.

Ella...Está embarazada...¿Pero de quién?

-¿De quién es...?-Dije señalandole el vientre-.

Maka primero me miraba confundida y luego se carcajeó.

-Soul, es tuyo idiota.

Maka se acercó y me besó.

-¿En serio?-seguia sorprendido-.

Iba a ser padre...

-Pues claro.

De repente Kami-sama abrió la puerta, y se nos quedó mirando.

-Etto...¿Ya os conociais?-Aún estábamos abrazados-.

-Em... sí.-Dije-.

Kami entró y se sentó en la cama mientras le explicábamos todo.

-Guaau...-Kami se levantó-tengo que contarle a tu madre.

Kami se fué riendo.

Maka colocó las cosas y bajamos al jardín a dar una vuelta.

Maka Pov

Estaba cansada de caminar, el jardín era realmente grande.

-Soul, ¿Podemos sentarnos un rato?

-Claro.-Soul me llevó hasta un banco que habia ahí-.

Me senté en el banco y él se arrodilló en frente de mí.

Me levantó un poco la camisa que llevaba, y puso su mano derecha en mi vientre.

-Maka...Te amo...-Después de decirmelo, me besó en el vientre-.

Se veia tan lindo así.

-Por cierto...¿Es niño o niña?

-Es niño.-Respondí-.

-¿Cómo se llamará?-Preguntó-.

-Aún no lo sé...¿Tú cómo quieres que se llame?

-Spirit.

...

-¿¡Cómoo!¿Spirit?¿Te golpeaste la cabeza?-Dije alarmada-.

Me quedé mirándole confundida.

-Realmente no odias a tu padre, si él no hubiese ido con otras mujeres no lo odiarias. Algún dia deberias perdonarle.

-¡Soul, Maka! ¡Venid a comer!-Wes estaba asomado desde su habitación, me pregunto cuanto tiempo debe haber estado ahí...-.

-Ya vamos.-Dijo Soul-.

Me ayudó a levantarme y fuimos al comedor.

Empezamos a comer.

-Soul, Maka. Hemos llegado a una conclusión...-Dijo la mamá de Soul-.

-¿Qué conclusión?-Soul entrecerraba los ojos-.

-...Que debeis casaros. El bebé tiene que tener una familia unida.

Soul y yo nos quedamos en silencio. Y de pronto me abrazó.

Yo sonreí.

-¿Y cuando será?-Preguntó sonriendo-.

-Cuando Maka tenga el bebé...-Dijo mamá-.

Acabamos de comer y fuimos a mi cuarto.

Cuando cerré la puerta Soul me besó.

-Pronto nos casaremos Soul...-Dije emocionada-.

-Solo quedan dos meses mas o menos.-Dijo Soul contento- Para ese entonces él ya habrá nacido...

-Quiero ver a nuestro bebé ya.-Dije-.

Lo que más deseaba eran dos cosas: tener a mi bebé en mis brazos y casarme con Soul.

Seremos una familia unida, llena de amor.

Soul Pov

Estaba ansioso por ver al pequeño... Y también por casarme con Maka.

Maka bostezó.

-¿Tienes sueño?-Le dije dulcemente-.

Ella asintió.

Fué a estirarse y yo la ayudé.

Cuando se estiró, le puse mi mano en su vientre.

-Aau...-Habia sentido un golpecito donde yo tenia la mano a traves de la blanca piel de Maka.-Me ha echo daño.

Pero ella sonrió.

-El bebé dió una patadita..-Sonreí-.

Me acosté a su lado y nos quedamos fritos.

Al cabo de un rato desperté y Maka ya no estaba.

Me levanté y fuí a mirar al baño, pero no habia nadie, bajé al comedor, pero tampoco estaba allí.

-Soul, ¿Buscas a Maka?-Kami estaba sentada en el sillón-.

-Sí

-Está en la cocina-respondió-.

Fuí a la cocina y ví a Maka cocinando.

-Maka, ¿Qué haces?-Pregunté-.

-Ayudo a tu madre a cocinar.-Respondió-.

Me senté en una de las sillas de la cocina.

-Queriamos hacerte la cena.-Maka mostró una de sus sonrisas-.

Es tan hermosa...-Pensé-.

Cenamos y nos fuimos a dormir.

-Maka, nos vemos mañana...

-Sí, buenas noches ^^

Me fuí a mi habitación y me estiré.

Tardé un tiempo en poder dormir, pero lo conseguí.

Maka Pov

Me levanté de mi cama y fuí al cuarto de Soul. Habrí la puerta y lo ví durmiendo aún, así que cerré y me dirijí al comedor. Ya habian pasado dos meses, yo estaba realmente gorda, hoy hacian nueve meses del embarazo. Pronto tendré el bebé...

De repente me empecé a sentir mal.

Kami Pov

Ví a Maka sentada en el sofa.

-Maka, buenos dias.-Dije-.

No contestó.

-Maka, ¿Qué te pasa?

-Me duele...

-Creo que estas apunto de tener el bebé, Sebastian-llamé al mayordomo-llama a un taxi. Ahora vengo Maka.

Salí corriendo y fuí a buscar a Soul.

Entré y lo desperté.

-Soul,¡SOUL!-Él se desperto y me miró confundido-vístete que Maka está por tener al niño.

Salí del cuarto a avisar a mi amiga.

Cuando bajamos las dos, Soul ya estaba con Maka.

-Ssshh..Tranquila...-Soul le acariciaba el pelo-.

-Ya ha llegado el taxi-Sebastian nos avisó-.

-Genial vamos-Dije-.

La mamá de Soul fué a abrir la puerta mientras entre Soul y yo ayudábamos a Maka a caminar.

Al cabo de un rato llegámos al hospital.

Soul Pov

A mamá y a Kami no les dejaron pasar, yo estaba agachado al lado de la camilla en la que estaba tumbada Maka cojiéndole de la mano fuertemente.

Maka estaba dando a luz, y yo veia que lo pasaba muy mal. Ella apretó más mi mano.

-Maka...-Ella me miró y yo le sonreí-.

Estaba muy nervioso.

-Ya está-La enfermera sonreia mientras que Maka suspiraba-.

La enfermera tenia en los brazos un pequeño bebé, el bebé de Maka i mio.

-¿Quieres cojerlo?-La enfermera le acercó el pequeño a Maka-.

-Sí...

Maka cojió al pequeño en sus brazos y le besó en su pequeña mejilla.

Maka sonreia feliz.

Ya eramos padres.

**Fin capitulo 6!**

**Siento haber tardado tanto en colgar el capi, pero no me venia la inspiración XD Pero al final lo acabé! Espero que os haya gustado el capi, ahora solo queda uno y el epílogo. ^^**

**Ya estoy trabajando para un nuevo fic de Soul x Maka( es que me encanta XD)!**

**Bueno me despido por ahoraa! ^^ Sayoo**


	7. La boda

**Jeje, ya tengo el ****último**** capitulo! Espero que os guste! (Sé que hago que el tiempo pase muy rapido pero esque sinó no sé como hacer que pase el tiempo XDD)**

**Soul Pov**

Maka llevaba en brazos al pequeño Spirit.

-Soul, ¿Quieres cogerlo?- Maka me miró y me sonrió-.

Cojí a Spirit, pesaba muy poco.

Pasaron a Maka y al bebé a una habitación.

Maka estaba estirada y levemente sentada con el cojín en su espalda.

Me acerqué a ella y le besé en la mejilla.

-Maka… ¿Estás mejor?-Pregunté-.

-Pensé que iba a morir… El dolor era insoportable, pero cuando ví a nuestro bebé todo se me pasó… -Sonrió-.

-Serás una muy buena madre.-Dije acariciando su mejilla-.

Justo en ese momento entraron las dos mamás.

-¡Maka!-Kami se abalanzó a abrazar a su hija-.

Mamá también fue a abrazarla.

-Como las enfermeras no nos dejaban entrar, nos quedamos fuera y estuvimos pensando en vuestro matrimonio.-Mamá hizo una pausa-La semana que viene os casareis. ^^

Miré a Maka y ella se giró para verme también.

Abrazé a Maka con cuidado de no hacerle daño.

-Te amo…-Dije-.

-Yo también…

No sé cuanto tiempo nos quedamos abrazados, pero Kami nos interrumpió.

-Mmm…-Kami sonrió pícaramente-Yo cuidaré al bebé por tres días, para que disfrutéis de la luna de mieeeeel…

Maka se sonrojó.

-Yo te ayudaré Kami-Dijo mamá-.

-Por cierto Maka, ¿Cómo se llama el bebé?-Preguntó con curiosidad Kami-.

-Spirit.

Pensé que a Kami no le gustaría que su nieto se llamase de esa manera, pero me equivocaba…

-Oh, así que es el pequeño Spirit… -Dijo Kami-espero que no salgas como tu abuelo…

Notaba cierto punto melancólico en ella. Supongo que le echará de menos.

-Maka, deberías llamar a tu padre.-Dijo mamá-.

-¡Es verdad!-Kami le acercó un mobil a Maka y ella marcó el numero-.

**Maka Pov**

Al tercer pitido cogió el móvil.

-Papá…-Dije-.

-¿Maka?

-Sí… Ya… Ya he tenido al bebé…

Pude adivinar que se puso contento.

-¿Y cómo se llama? ¿Cómo te fue a ti?-Preguntaba emocionado-.

-A mí me fue muy bien, y el niño se llama como tú…

-¿Có-cómo yoo?-papá parecía estar llorando-.

-Sí

-¿Y qué tal está el desgraciado?-Su voz cambió a otra más seria-.

-No le llames así.-dije molesta-¡fue él el que decidió el nombre del bebé!

-…-Papá se quedó en silencio-Bueno, es un buen chico… ¡Pero te puso la mano encima! ¡Y…!

Pero no le dejé acabar.

-Es un buen chico… Pero por su culpa he sido abuelo muy joven.-y comenzó a llorar de nuevo-.

-Te paso a mamá.-Dije-.

-¿¡QUÉ!-parecía nervioso-.

Le pasé el móvil a mamá y me estiré completamente, realmente estaba cansada, quería dormir.

Bostecé y me tapé.

-¿Os importa si duermo?

-Claro que no Maka, duerme lo que quieras…-Me dijo Soul con voz dulce-.

Sonreí y al cabo de unos minutos me dormí profundamente.

Desperté cerca del mediodía. Vi a Soul sentado al lado de mí cama, pero ninguna de las mamás estaba en la habitación, bueno, yo ahora también era mamá…

-¿Has dormido bien, _my love?-_Soul me dio un beso en la frente-.

La miré confundida.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó Soul- Aah, ya veo… No entendiste lo que te dije, ¿verdad?

Negue con la cabeza.

Soul se acercó y me susurró en la oreja: significa "mi amor". Me sonrojé y él me besó en los labios.

Un rato después nos separamos y miramos a nuestro hijo.

Por la noche me dieron el alta y fuimos a casa, nos vinieron a buscar mamá y la mamá de Soul.

Cuando llegué iba con Spirit en brazos y con Soul cogiéndome de la cintura.

Cenamos y el pequeño también.

Soul montó la cuna en mi cuarto y se vino él también.

Nos dormimos los tres en un momento, pero no duramos mucho tiempo dormidos.

El pequeño Spirit nos despertó sobre las cuatro de la madrugada.

Me levanté y me acerqué a la cuna, Spirit estaba llorando y yo medio frita.

¿qué le ocurriría?

¿Tendría hambre?

Soul Pov

Desperté sobre las diez de la mañana i vi a Maka dormida en una silla al lado de la cuna con el bebé en brazos, también dormido.

Debió haberse despertado por la noche…

Me levanté, cogí a Spirit, lo acosté en la cuna, y estiré a Maka en la cama.

Bajé al comedory vi a mamá.

-Buenos días Soul-. Me dijo-.

-Buenos días.

-¿Maka aún duerme?-Preguntó-.

-Sí, parece que se despertó anoche por Spirit, la encontré esta mañana sentada en la silla al lado de la cuna.-Le expliqué-.

-Seguramente tenía hambre.-La mamá de Maka bajó por las escaleras seguida de Maka con Spirit-.

Maka tenía cara de no haber dormido nada.

-Buenos días.-Dije sonriendo-.

Maka suspiró.

-Sí, buenos días…-dijo Maka medio dormida-.

-¿No has dormido?-Le pregunté-.

-Mmmnn…no…Spirit me despertaba cada dos por tres. -Decia-.

Suspiré.

Maka Pov

Ya había pasado casi una semana entera desde que tuve a Spirit.

Mañana iba a casarme.

Estaba impaciente.

Por los arreglos y tal Soul dormirá en su habitación y mamá se encargará de cuidar esta noche al bebé para darme un respiro.

Ya era tarde, eran las doce de la noche, pero no podía dormir.

Estuve pensando en el pasado y todas esas cosas, hasta que me dormí.

Soul Pov

Solo eran las nueve de la mañana y yo estaba rodeado de gente arreglándome para mi boda. Supongo que Maka estará en las mismas condiciones que yo.

La boda era a las diez.

A las nueve i media yo ya estaba.

Me dijieron que Maka ya había ido hacia la iglesia.

Me subí a una limusina i a las diez menos cinco llegué. Por los pelos.

Pasé por el pasillito que hay en medio y me puse delante del cura un poco hacia la derecha.

Pocos segundos después, apareció Maka.

Estaba hermosa, llevaba un vestido blanco largo, sin mangas, el pelo recogido en un moño alto y perfectamente hecho.

Al cabo de un rato Maka llegó hasta donde yo estaba.

-Bien, estamos todos reunidos aquí para unir en sagrado matrimonio a Maka Albarn y a Soul Evans.

Al cabo de un rato , el cura acabó su discurso.

-Soul Evans, ¿Aceptas a Maka como legítima esposa?-Por fin el cura llegó a la parte más importante ¬¬-.

-Sí, quiero.

Miré a Maka y esta se sonrojó.

-Y usted, Maka Albarn, ¿Aceptas a Soul como legítimo esposo?

-Sí quiero.

-Entonces yo os declaro marido y mujer…-pero no dejé que el cura acabara y besé a Maka-.

Todos aplaudieron.

-Te amo…-Dije-.

-Yo también…-Me dijo sonronjada-.

Fin

**Ya acabé el fiic! Espero que os haya gustado! ^^ solo queda el epílogo! Y ya estoy con otro alocado fic que pronto colgaré. Bueno, sayoo.**


	8. Epílogo

**Holaaa! Este es el epilogo! lo ultimo del fic!^^ oh, se me olvidaba; hice un dibujo del capi 6 y lo puse en mi perfil =) espero que os guste mi dibujito xDD. También haré uno de Spirit ^^^Bueno ya os dejo en paz xD.**

**Soul eater no me pertenece(pero cuando gane la loteria sera mio XDD)**

**Epílogo**

Spirit Pov

-Spirit lenvántate.-Escuché a mamá gritar como todas las mañanas desde la cocina-vas a llegar tarde.

Suspiré y me levanté.

Me miré al espejo.

Ya tenia catorze años, y era muy alto y delgado.

Mi pelo era corto y rubio, y mis ojos eran rojos carmesí.

Suspiré de nuevo.

Hoy volvia al shibusen después de las vacaciones de verano...y volvería a ver a Asuka...

Ella era la hija de Black Star y Tsubaki, los amigos de mis padres.

Asuka tenía un hermano mayor, Tetsu, que era clavado a su padre y era mi mejor amigo

Papá entró a mi habitación.

-Llegarás tarde al colegio, y mamá se enfadará.-Dijo sonriendo-Ya sabes como se pone cuando se enfada.

Salí corriendo de la habitación y escuché como papá reia detras de mí.

Almorzé me despedí de mis padres y me fuí al shibusen.

**Fin del epílogo, y del fic.**

**Buuuueno, n sabia que poner así que no me maten! xDD Solamente queria que saliera Spirit. xDD Nose si hacer la segunda parte, donde explica la vida de Spirit y todos los amigos... bueno mas alante lo pensaré xD. Pues eso es todo! nos vemos en otro fic! (ya mejoraré)**


End file.
